


Reader x Sanji Cooking competition

by Tsundere_with_a_laptop



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundere_with_a_laptop/pseuds/Tsundere_with_a_laptop





	Reader x Sanji Cooking competition

It was a lovely day on the island known for it's food. Every year people came from all over the world to join in the annual food festival where people came and shared their food from their homes. A cooking competition was held in the middle of summer. The straw hat crew had finally docked into the port of said town. "look Sanji it says here there's a cooking competition" Nami said to the blond as she handed him a piece of paper. "Maybe you should join in Sanji" Robin said. "hm Maybe I should" he replied pulling a cigarette from between his lips.  
He walked into town going to the table to sign up. A young Woman with H/l h/c hair was sitting at a booth a sign up paper set up in front of her. She leaned foreword writing something down as a couple men left the table. Sanji approached the table. She looks up at him a smile pulling onto her lips "Hi" you say. "Hey" Sanji said trying to keep his cool. You notice this and let out a giggle. "Are you here to sign up for the contest?" you ask with a hum. "Yeah" he replied You smile up at him before holding out a pen. "alright here you go please put your name here" you say standing up to lean over the table better. He nodded watching as she pointed at the lines you sat back down again "can I ask how this competition works?" he asked "Oh yes!" you say standing up you pull out a large board "alright so it's going to be set up like this" you say pulling out a black marker you write his name in an empty slot. "you'll start here and if you win you go here and it continues up until the final where you cook against me the winner holder for the past 3 years" you smile. He nods "can I get your name?" he asked "My name? I'm Y/n" you say "I take it your name is Sanji?" you ask he nodded in response "you have a lovely name Y/n" he said. You smile "thank you Sanji, I look foreword to seeing you at the competition" you tell him before more people come to sign up.  
A few hours later the competition began. Sanji was up he lit up a cigarette placing it between his teeth. You walk out a smile on your lips as you hear cheers walking to the center a mic hooked over your ear. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the 98th annual cooking contest!" you shout raising your hands as the cheers got louder. "Our contestants are ready to begin Judges are you ready!" you shout seeing the 3 give a thumbs up. "Alright Chefs you may start when you hear the bell you have an hour and a half to make your dishes" You shout before a bell went off. You walk over speaking to all of the contestants getting to Sanji. He smiled up at you "Tell me what are you making?" you ask smile on your lips. "that is a secret" he replied with a wink. "ooo" you say a giggle escaping your lips. "I can't wait to see what you've made once it's done" you say "I'll speak to you again after" you state continuing on. The end of the competition comes the food was all taken to the judges. "here we are everybody we're coming to the end of the semi finals!" you announce hearing the crowd cheer. "And now we'll hear from our judges" You say the crowd started cheering you could hear a bunch of people shouting Sanji's name. The judges started holding up their scores. "Alright folks it looks like O'm cooking against the flirtatious blond himself Sanji!" you say. A small laugh escaping you as you hand off your mic to another. "Sanji walked over and you held out your hand "good luck" you smile. "you as well Mylady" he replied kissing your hand. The two of you walked to your separate spaces hearing the bell you began to cook things moving around in the air around you as you worked Knives going up cutting things into bowls "It appears I have my work cut out for me" you say glancing over at him. He smiled a bit "It appears I do as well" he replied as the two of you continued your work. The bell sounded ending the event as the judges tried everything and started to tally the scores. "Looks like the judges have made their decision this looks like the end of the three year streak for our y/n l/n! the winning is....Sanji!" the man shouted. You tense slightly before turning and shaking his hand "it was a pleasure to meet you and an honor to battle against you" you say. He got down on one knee "the pleasure was all mine" he says. A smile pulls onto your lips before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek "I hope to see you again in the future" you say before turning and walking away where you met with one of the judges. "How could you lose!" he shouted. you didn't move just watched the ground a frown on your face. "are you listening to me?" he growled before a sharp pain hit your cheek. You continued to look away until hearing someone yell and your boss get kicked. Your head shoots up as you see this. "you bastard!" seeing Sanji you felt your heart stop for a second. Before he turned to you wrapping his arms around you gently "I know we've only met this morning but I feel like I've known you my whole life" he said. you smile "If you feel the same I was hoping maybe you'd let me treat you to dinner?" he asked you nod "that's be nice" you reply taking his hand before he lead you away.


End file.
